Meine ganz persönliche Apocalypse
by Albinokitten
Summary: Es war dieser Tonfall. Dieser Tonfall den Potter immer ihm gegenüber einsetzte. Und Potters Stimme überhaupt. Ihm wurde schlecht davon! Sein sowieso kranker Magen rotierte als er herumwirbelte um ihm das Maul zu stopfen. DMxHP weil der Uke zuerst kommt
1. Brush

Brush

**Disclaimer:** Charakter und Story bis band 6 JKR, 7 will ich auch garnicht haben :]

**Bemerkung:** Die Story spielt nach Band 6. Ich hab sie angefangen bevor Bd 7 rauskam ^^ das is der Grund. Das Snape und Draco einfach davonkommen hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. btw: hier konnte Harry Ron und Moine noch abschütteln... die nerven nur

**Pairing:** DMxHP. Wenn ihr kein ShonenAi mögt wieso gottverdmt seid ihr dann hier :D

BRUSH (Chapter 1)

Harrys Augen weiteten sich verblüfft.

Malfoys waren bereits weit aufgerissen.

Er sah Furchtbar aus.  
Sein feines blondes Haar war filzig und zu lang, er hatte Staub im Gesicht und seine Kleidung war abgetragen. Stummes Entsetzen erfüllte sein Gesicht bei Potters Musterung. Dieser Bastard!

Plötzlich bewegte sich Potter und Draco konnte nicht reagieren. Harry packte ihn und hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
„Ist hier irgendjemand??" flüsterte er scharf. Malfoy schnaubte.

Er befreite sich mit einer seltsam kraftlosen Bewegung aus Harrys Griff, die diesen zurückschrecken ließ.

„Ich bin hier allein du Vollidiot. Und jetzt verschwinde. " Er war drauf und dran sich abzuwenden. Da erhob der mächtige Potter seine Stimme.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich hier lasse!? Schließlich bist du Schuld dass…"

Es war _dieser Tonfall_. Dieser Tonfall den Potter immer ihm gegenüber einsetzte. Und Potters Stimme überhaupt. Ihm wurde schlecht davon! Sein sowieso kranker Magen rotierte als er herumwirbelte um ihm das Maul zu stopfen.

Ein Funken in Malfoys Augen, der aus Verzweiflung bestand und den dieser selbst kaum noch registrierte, zusammen mit einem emotionalen Aspekt, der nicht zu Malfoy passte, ließen Harry zögern, sein Zauberstab flog klappernd in die Ecke.

„Hier ist nichts und niemand Potter, check es endlich!" schrie Malfoy, er hatte Potter vorne gepackt. „Kein Dunkler Lord den du mit deinem beschissenen Gejammer nerven kannst, keine Todesser! Verschwende deine Helden-Power woanders!! Du hast doch keine Ahnung verdammt!" schrie er ihn an, grollend und eindringlich.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy" zischte Potter. Malfoy schlug ihn ins Gesicht, Harry stürzte zurück. Malfoys Ärmel war zurückgerutscht, das schwarze Mal war grell zu sehen. Es war rot gerändert.

„Guck nicht so überlegen" zischte Malfoy den am Boden sitzenden Harry an.  
„Du hast die Leute die an dich glauben und den ganzen scheiß. Du denkst du hast es schwer aber du hast keine.."

„Das sagt der richtige!" spuckte Harry ihm ins Gesicht. „Sechs Jahre lang stolzierst du durch die Schule und mobbst alles und jeden.." Malfoy trat ihn und Harry brach ab. Er stürzte sich auf ihn und brachte ihn zu Boden, beide kabbelten sich eine Weile.  
Doch Harry war nicht besser ernährt als Malfoy. Bald keuchten sie und starrten den jeweils anderen nur böse an.

„Sieh es ein. Tiefer als ich kann man nicht mehr sinken Potter. Eigentlich bist du hier so sicher wie nirgendwo, dem Lord bin ich scheißegal. Eigentlich wäre ich schon tot, würde er mich nicht mit so dummen Dingen quälen."

Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu einem Kessel gewand, unter dem kein Feuer mehr brannte.  
Harry sah ihm nach  
„Wegen deinem Vater.."  
Das war kaum eine Frage, eher eine Feststellung.  
Malfoy hielt kurz inne, wandte sich ihm aber nicht wieder zu sondern werkelte weiter.  
„Verschwinde endlich"  
„Wieso versuchst du nicht mich zu töten um dein Ansehen bei ihm Zurückzugewinnen?"  
Malfoy lachte trocken und sagte lange nichts.  
„Wohl kaum. Darin sehe ich keinen Sinn. Mach was du willst Potter. Stirb, töte den Lord. Für mich macht das keinen Unterschied mehr."

Er spürte, wie Harry ihn herumriss, und erwartete einen Schlag. In ihm fühlte er wage Enttäuschung darüber auf, das er Potters Intelligenz zu hoch eingeschätzt hatte. Wieso wollte er ihn jetzt noch schlagen? Er wandte keine Kraft auf um sich zu wehren.

Seltsamerweise spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Gesicht und einen Daumendruck auf seinem Kinn bevor Potter mit seinem Mund seinen eigenen berührte.

Das war wirklich seltsam.

Jahrelang war Potters Mund das widerlichste, was er sich denken konnte. Aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass etwas dermaßen widerliches einen dermaßen frischen Geschmack mit sich bringen konnte, im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Muffel. Außerdem irritierte ihn dieser Geruch von Regen.

Scheiße! Er hatte gezögert! Er stieß ihn von sich und starrte ihn an. Scheiße Scheiße. Was war gerade passiert?? Seine Gedanken rasten und machten dennoch keinen erkennbaren Schritt nach vorn. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht. Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Potter, der reglos dastand und ihn ruhig ansah.  
„Ver-verpiss dich endlich, du Psycho" zischte er brüchig und ging an ihm vorbei in den anderen Raum.

Seine Hände arbeiteten ruhig mit dem Kochgeschirr, welches ein leises Klimpern und Klackern hier und da erzeugte, was die einzigen Geräusche in diesem Raum und in seinen Gedanken darstellte. Hell und klar.

Schließlich stellte er es zur Seite und ließ entspannt die Schultern sinken. Die letzten Wochen war in seinem Kopf immer unnützes herumgeschwirrt und hatte seine mentale Lage nicht gerade verbessert, aber im Moment hatten seine Gedanken beschlossen, still zu stehen, und angenehme Ruhe herrschte.

Er wischte seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab und sah auf den Tisch. Natürlich beherrschte er keine Haushaltszauber, da er sich garantiert niemals zu so etwas herablassen wollte solange es Hauselfen gab. Was dazu führte, das er die noch viel erniedrigendere Muggel-Methode wählen musste.  
So dachte er sich das gerne, aber eigentlich konnte er sich kaum das entzünden eines Feuers mit dem Zauberstab leisten, denn die Magie-Detektoren der Auroren waren übersensibel in diesen Zeiten, und er wäre ein leichtes Fressen. Ein heißbegertes.

Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts auf das, wovon er sich den grossteil der Zeit ernährte: Seine eigene Version von Brot. Er griff danach. Es war noch relativ gut, besser als das glitschige, gammelig dunkle Brot.  
Mit dem kleinen Laib in einer Hand schob er sich mit seiner anderen etwas davon in den Mund und ging zurück in den anderen Raum.

Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen. Potter war immer noch da. Er saß an einer Wand, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, die Schultern müde gebeugt. Es hatte den Anschein als wäre dies ein seltenes Abnehmen einer starren Maske. Sein Gesicht war entspannt. Augenringe wurden durch pechschwarzes, ebenfalls zu lang gewordenes Haar unvorteilhaft betont.

Was Malfoy allerdings mehr auffiel, als er sich ein weiteres Stück Brot in den Mund schob, war, dass Potter sehr mager war. Seine geöffnete Jacke fiel ausladend um die Luft, um die sie herum fiel, ehe man sein T-Shirt sehen konnte.

Malfoy ging auf ihn zu, riss ein großes Stück aus seinem Brot und streckte er Harry hin. Praktisch erst in dieser Sekunde wurde er sich der Geste bewusst, die man dahinter vermuten konnte. Er konnte nichts sagen weil sein Mund voll war. Seine Gedanken begangen wieder zu rasen während er trocken schluckte. Wie musste das für Potter aussehen?? Er hatte ihn geküsst, und in Dracos Ohren setzte ein Rauschen ein. Trotzdem hielt er ihm entschlossen das Brot entgegen.

Harry, der seine Schritte gehört hatte, hob den Kopf und starrte überrascht auf das Brot knapp über seinen Kopf, dann zu Malfoy. Dieser zog bloß seine Augenbrauen kraus und hielt dem Blick stand. Mit einem weiteren Seitenblick zu Draco nahm Harry das Brot aus seiner Hand und biss mit gesenktem Kopf davon ab.

Also sing ich dir ein Liebeslied *gröl*  
ich kann nicht glauben das das alles nur so wenig ergibt xD omg!  
Hallu! Ich hoffe das gezicke am Anfang stört euch nicht zu viel :3 Kleine Aussprache am Anfang musste sein! Die FF is aber sonst eig kein Drama oder so


	2. Foundation

Kapitel 2: Foundation

Meine ganz persönliche Apokalypse

**Disclaimer:** Lol blah blah das kenn ihr jah. JKR :3 alles, mich nix

**Kommi:** die beiden haben jetzt keine Beziehung oder so _  
das als kleinen Hinweis :3  
und noch mal: die FF spielt nach dem 6. Band

Das es dieses Kapi gibt liegt hauptsächlich an der Vorstellung von Draco, wie er sich auf Harry stürzt ( unter „Ich reiß deine **** in Einzelstücketücke!" und anderer Beleidigungen), die mir immer wieder zusammenhangslos einfällt und mich zum grinsen bringt.

Kapitel 2

Foundation

Potter stellte die ausgebeulten, blau-weiß gestreiften Plastikbeutel mit dem großen A auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und musterte den Blonden skeptisch. Der sah demonstrativ weg.

Wieso isst du nichts? lautete Harrys stumme Frage und Dracos ebenso stumme Antwort war: Ich hab halt keinen Hunger.

Seit Potter regelmäßig vorbeikam quälte ihn zumindest sein Magen nicht mehr. Stattdessen materte Draco sein Kopf.  
Denn das war die momentane Lage: Potter kam vorbei und brachte hin und wieder etwas aus einem Muggel-Supermarkt mit. In den Tüten waren Fressalien, die nahezu widerlich von der Machart waren, aber trotz wahnsinnig gut schmeckten.  
'Geschmacksstoffe und Aromen' nannte Potter das. Na dann...

An eine Wand gelehnt, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und einen Arm über den Bauch gelegt, schien er jetzt schon seit Stunden and den Boden getackert zu sein. Nachdem sein Blick auf die Tüten gefallen war, überlegte der Blonde kurz, ob er nicht doch etwas nehmen sollte. Jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken gleich wieder, als er Potter, der kurz im anderen Zimmer verschwunden war, wiederkam, und sah stattdessen scheinheilig in die andere Richtung. Potter schnaubte, nahm sich etwas aus der Tüte und setzte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Der Tüsch in der Mitte des Raums versperrte Draco die Sicht auf Harry Oberkörper, aber er starrte trotzdem dahin, wo dieser eigentlich gewesen wäre.

Er wusste exakt drei Dinge über Potter.

Fakt eins: Er war allein unterwegs. Immer. Irgendwie musste er es tatsächlich geschafft haben, seine Anhängsel ab zuwimmeln.  
Es war Draco ziemlich egal, wieso und weshalb (und vor allem wie??) er dies geschafft hatte. Er beschloss jedoch innerlich, dass er bestimmt nicht hier sitzen könnte, wenn die 'Sunshinecrew' noch vollständig wäre.

Fakt zwei war, das Potter anders war.  
In vielerlei Hinsicht schien er ruhiger. Schon im 6. Schuljahr hatte ihm der Tod seines blöden Paten einen Dämpfer verpasst, aber es war noch anders. Potters Augen waren entschlossen, aber überhaupt nicht so aufmüpfig wie früher. Vermutlich ein Grund wieso er und Malfoy sich nun nurnoch häufig (statt immerzu) in die Wolle bekamen.

Fakt drei behielt er vor sich selbst lieber im Dunkeln.  
Und zwar die Tatsache, dass ein sozialer Kontakt, der aus einem blöden Potter bestand, sehr viel besser war, als gar keiner.

Außerdem hatte Potter viele Vorteile. Er fragte nichts und erzählte nichts, was Draco nicht wissen wollte.  
Mal abgesehen davon, dass er nicht versuchte, ihn umzubringen.

Außerdem brachte Potter leckeres Essen.

Dies sah Malfoy für sich persönlich als größten Vorteil. Er hörte Plastik (etwas, was überall an Muggelsachen war) leise rascheln, und grinste hämisch in sich hinein.

Ja Potter, schleich ruhig wie ein Zombie durch meine Wohnung und kauf dafür mir Tüten voller...

"Du tust es schon wieder.." unterbrach Potters gelangweilte Stimme seine Gedanken.

"Wie?" fragte er verdutzt, wobei seine Augenbrauen sich unmerklich zusammenzogen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, das Potter aufgestanden war.

"Dämlich in dich hinein grinsen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in deinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht" antwortete Harry.  
Der ehemalige Prinz von Slytherin starrte zu Potter hoch, der neben ihm stand und mit genervtem Blick zu ihm heruntersah.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen. Du scheinst langsam den Verstand zu verlieren."

Man hätte den feinen Spott in seiner Stimme nicht erkannt, würde man Harry nicht kennen.

Draco zählte allerdings zu denen, die ihn kannten, auch wenn er sich selbst sehr dafür bedauerte.

"Würdest du mich nicht ständig dabei stören" schnarrte er "hätte ich mich schon längst in mein Traumland voller heißer Hexen und Feuerwisky till you drop zurückgezogen, also vielen Dank auch " antwortete Malfoy ebenso.

Wer hatte hier bitte ein krankes Hirn? Der Junge strahlte sein Kindheitstrauma praktisch aus!

Potter schnalze mit der Zunge und wandte sich ab. Er wirkte, wie so oft wenn er kam, ziemlich müde und nicht in der Stimmung für Handgreiflichkeiten. Bei dem Gedanken spürte Draco, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Zum Glück war er nicht in Stimmung! Er sollte bloß auf Abstand bleiben!

Meistens, wenn er kam, war er nicht nur müde, sondern auch regelrecht am Ende. Dann waren seine Klamotten dreckig oder sogar kaputt und er ächzte leise wenn er sich bewegte.

Draco fragte niemals, was er tat.  
Der Grund dafür war banal.

Sein Gesicht lag auf seinem kühlen Kissen und es war stockdunkel. Er wusste, dass Potter sind in dem anderen Raum eine Ecke zum schlafen gesucht hatte. Er versteckte sich hier, hielt es, wie Draco ihm bei seinem ersten Erscheinen betitelt hatte, für den sichersten Ort. Um davonzulaufen. Vor denen, die Ihm helfen wollten.

Der Grund, wieso Draco ihn nie etwas darüber fragte, was er tat, war banal. Es war die Möglichkeit, dass der dunkle Lord seine Gedanken lesen könnte.

Für Oktober war es heiß. Hatte man das Gefühl der Hitze des Sommers allerdings noch im Nacken, kam es einem eher mild vor.

Draco hatte es gewagt, sich draußen vor seine Hütte zu setzten. Im Sommer war es ihm noch zu mulmig gewesen, doch jetzt schwand allmählich seine Paranoia und seine Wachsamkeit.

Die Zauberwelt befand sich in einem Unsichtbaren Krieg, den Muggel nur als Naturkatastrophen und tragische Unfälle wahrnahmen.

Der Fortschritt erlaubte es den Zauberern inzwischen, Magie genau zu orten. Dabei handelte es sich nicht wie früher um simple Sensoren, die gerade mal Magie an einem Ort feststellen konnten wo sie angebracht waren.

Die Auroren waren in der Lage, Magie an ungewöhnlichen Orten näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Was Draco aber beruhigte war, das ‚bekannte' bzw. ‚eigene' Quellen ignoriert wurden. Und Potter war eine davon.

Draco blinzelte gegen das warme Licht. Seine Gedanken wandten sich einem mehr Potter zu.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser sichergestellt, dass nie jemand es wagte, ihm zu folgen. Oder so ähnlich. Er gähnte. Es würde zu diesem neuen Ego passen.

Alles um Draco herum hatte sich zu einem subtilen Lebensstil zusammengefunden, der optimal dazu beitrug, die Vergangenheit in eine Kiste zu stecken und nicht zu öffnen. Denn ihre Hässlichkeit war ein gutes Schloss.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge seines Alters kam gelegentlich vorbei und suchte bei ihm Unterschlupf. Dabei gingen sie miteinander um, als würden sie sich erst seit diesem Sommer kennen.

Draco hielt das Gesicht in die Brise. Er verstand nicht, wieso Potter ihm Dumbledores Tod nicht irgendwie zusprach. Aber er verstand den Jungen mit der Vogelscheuchenfrisur sowieso nicht. Draco stufte ihn als ‚seltsam' ein.

Eine völlig unverdiente Steigerung zum ehemaligen ‚bescheuerter Freak', wie er fand.

Kein Todesser sah nach ihm oder ähnliches.  
Hin und wieder erhielt er Aufgaben, wie zum Beispiel langwierig zuzubereitende Tränke, die er erledigen sollte, doch diese Dinge waren banal und kein wirklicher Aufwand.

Also Monotonie vom Fass.  
Draco war kurz davor, einzuschlafen, als ein lautes Knacken die Stille zeriss.

Bevor er klar denken konnte war er aufgesprungen und sah sich hektisch um.

Es war nur Potter.

Aber etwas war merkwürdig.

Normalerweise apparierte Potter ein Stück entfernt und lief den Rest. Doch jetzt stand er, unbeweglich, nun einige Meter entfernt, den Kopf gesenkt.

Draco starrte ihn an, immer noch in seiner leicht gebeugten Pose, und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Jede Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich. Wie als Antwort schwankte Potter plötzlich und Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre.

Langsam ging Potter vorwärts auf den Eingang rechts von Draco zu. Schwankend schien er sein Gleichgewicht nur noch so gerade eben halten zu können und Malfoy musterte ihn skeptisch. Irgendetwas war seltsam, und es war mehr als erschlagende Müdigkeit, die Potter zum Taumeln brachte.

Rot. Leuchtendes Karmesinrot war die Farbe die Draco ins Auge sprang, die erste Anormalität die er ausmachen konnte. Es floss über Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen und in einem feinen Rinnsal sein Kinn herunter.

Wie ein Brausen durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer und stellte seine Nackenhaare auf. Er ging hinter Potter in die Hütte, als dieser taumelte und wohl endgültig auf den Holzboden gestürzt wäre, hätte Draco ihn nicht reflexartig an der Schulter festgehalten.  
Als Potter in der Luft hängen blieb konnte Draco sein Gesicht nicht sehen und entspannte sich ein wenig Aber ein leises Pitschen ließ ihn erneut Gänsehaut bekommen und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er schleppte Potter zu der Ecke, in der er selbst normalerweise schlief, und ließ ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze fallen. Harry ächzte gequält.

Draco, der sich auf die Knie fallen lassen hatte, bemerkte sofort, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn auf den Rücken zu legen, denn Potter fing an zu Husten und krampfhaft zu schlucken. Einen Anfall von Übelkeit und Ekel überwindend richtete Draco Potter ruckartig in eine sitzende Position.

Etwas Warmes lief über seine linke Hand und als er darauf sah, war sie voller Blut. Er starrte tief atmend darauf, dann verengten sich seine Augen zu schlitzen und seine Kehle grollte.

"Wieso verdammt nochmal KOMMST DU **HIER HER**??" schrie er mit immer lauter werdend.  
Potters Augen lagen tief und dunkel in ihren Höhlen und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er etwas hören konnte

Als Potter erneut hustete und Bluttropfen aus seinem Mund spitzen, lehnte er ihn schnell an die Wand und kroch hastig herum, seinen Zauberstab suchend. Narbengesicht musste in einen Fluch gelaufen sein. „Dreck!"

Wüst schimpfte er los, um sich im nächsten Moment an den nunmehr fast bewusstlosen Harry zu wenden.  
"Wieso, WIESO GEHST DU NICHT ZU DEINEN BLÖDEN FREUNDEN??"  
Wieder bekam er keine Antwort und schnaubte laut, beim zurückkriechen sah er die dunklen Spuren auf dem Boden, wo Potter und er selbst das Blut verteilt hatten. Dann endlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab gefunden, griff nach Potter, zog ihn zu sich und richtete den Stab auf dessen Brust.  
Sich zu konzentrieren war schwer, seine Gedanken wollten den Gegenzauber zuerst nicht richtig fassen. Aber dann begann er leise, eine Formel zu murmeln und sich auf den blauen Schein zu konzentrieren, der außerhalb der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kegelförmig in Potters Brust floss.

Langsam, nach und nach, wurde das Rinnsal an Harrys Kinn dünner und dünner.

Dracos Rücken entkrampfte sich und er atmete schwer aus- erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Potters Augen waren geschlossen, doch Draco war sich sicher, das er jetzt nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Erst einmal.  
Das schlimmste war vorbei.

Er murmelte Flüche und Beleidigungen gegen Potter, als sein Blick nach unten wanderte und an dessen Hals kleben blieb.  
Er zog Potters Kragen ein Stück zur Seite und sah eine rote Schnittwunde. Sie zog sich von einer Seite seines Halses ein Stück nach vorne und herunter, nicht tief, doch sicherlich schmerzhaft.  
Er musste unverschämtes Glück gehabt haben, mit was auch immer ihn dort getroffen hatte, den nur Zentimeter daneben flatterte sein Puls.

Außerdem bemerkte er einen großen dunklen Fleck an Potters Jeans. Er vermutete eine ähnliche Wunde, doch sie blutete anscheinend auch nicht stark, war also nicht lebensbedrohlich.

Nach und nach bemerkte Malfoy, wie seine Muskeln sich entkrampften. Er hatte einen Arm immer noch um Potter gelegt, als er den Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ.

Auch erst als er merkte, wie sein Puls sich verlangsamte, und das Pochen aus seinen Ohren wich, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Herz wie wild gehämmert hätte.

"Wozu um Merlins Willen läufst du in so offensichtliche Fallen??" fragte er monoton den offensichtlich bewusstlosen Potter. Er zog einen Ärmel tiefer über sein Handgelenk und wischte das Blut von Potters Kinn, der dadurch gleich viel sympathischer aussah. Wenn man dieses Wort einem solchen Sputtel überhaupt zugesehen durfte. "Blöder Idiot. So eine Sauerei..."

Den Gegenfluch hatte nur gekannt, weil es sich um schwarze Magie gehandelt hatte, die er jahrelang so in sich aufgesaugt hatte. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Potter deshalb hier was, soviel Geistesgegenwart traute er ihm nicht zu. Zischelnd wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Für einen Moment hörte er auf, Flüche von sich zu geben, und sah auf Potters Hand. Etwas Weißes blinkte durch seine fest geschlossenen Finger und weckte Dracos Neugier. Es dauerte etwas, es aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Schließlich lag es schwer in Dracos Hand: es schien aus Knochen oder Elfenbein geschnitzt, eine perfekte, leicht abgegriffene Kugel, aber es war seltsam schwer.

Er überlegte ob sich etwas im Inneren Befand, doch in dem Moment da er es hochhielt breitete sich von den Fingern, die es hielten, durch seinen gesamten Arm eine schneidende und stechende Kälte aus. Ächzend ließ er es fallen und das Gefühl verschwand sofort.

Es blieb keine Zeit, das Ding anzustarren, denn Potter sank in seinem Halt immer mehr in sich zusammen.

Draco lehnte ihn vorsichtig wieder gegen die Wand und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es wirkte wesentlich entspannter als zuvor. „Kein Wunder, wenn du das Teil die ganze Zeit umklammert hältst…" murmelte er in sich hinein und stand auf.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte er damit, Potters andere Verletzungen anzusehen und vielleicht auch zu behandeln. Er entschied das nach Gefühl. Das bedeutete, meist zu Harrys Nachteil.

Potters Arme waren mit Kartzern bedeckt, als hätte er sie zum Schutz vor sich gehalten. Diese ließ er erst außen vor. Das schlimmste war bestimmt das Bein. Der Fleck wurde langsam größer, also schnitt er das Hosenbein auf. (Merlin sei Dank war die Wunde so weit unten!)

Es dauerte ca. eine Viertelstunde der gesamten Zeit, einen Verband, den er tatsächlich noch zu seinen Habseligkeiten fand, mehr schlecht als recht um die Wunde zu binden.  
Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich mit einem Knie auf Potters Bauch abzustützen und seiner Fantasie an Schimpfwörtern freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Es machte ihm schon fast Spaß, und als er ein weiteres Mal den Verband extra fest zog, und grinste zufrieden.

(Man möge an dieser Stelle bemerken, wie gut Mr. Malfoy die Tatsache verdrängt, das er Potter hilft. Äußerst bemerkenswert.)

Schließlich kniete er neben dem Scheintoten, der scheinheilig ruhig atmete und auf seinem liebevoll gepflegtem Bett lag, das nun mit trocknendem Blut besudelt war.  
Er musste Potter, wenn dieser aufwachte, zum putzen zwingen.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. In der Luft und in Dracos Kopf. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so ausgetobt, und Potter hatte sich keinen Deut mehr wehren können. Er grinste selbstzufrieden in sich hinein

Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass er auf Potters rechten Arm starrte. Er hatte deutlich mehr Schnitte als der Linke.  
Er schlug den Blick gen, sein Blick fiel auf den restlichen Binden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzten mache er sich an die Arbeit.

Harry versuchte, seinen rechten Ärmel möglichst weit über sein Handgelenk zu ziehen.

Aber Hermoine hatte es bereits gesehen.

Mit raubtierhaften Augen blitzen.

Nach einigen Gesprächsminuten, in denen sie weiter so tat, als würde sie den Verband nicht sehen, und die Spannung schon so weit angezogen war, dass selbst Ron sie spürten konnte, unternahm Harry einen weiteren Versuch, den Ärmel über das Handgelenk zu ziehen. In diesem Moment schlug Mione hart auf den Tisch und die beiden Jungen zuckten zurück.

„Zeig her" befahl sie barsch.

Geschlagen hielt Harry ihr den verbundenen Arm hin.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick genau und sah Harry dann scharf an.

„Wer hat dir den gemacht?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich selbst?" antwortete Harry im zögerlichen Ton, mit der unnützen Hoffnung, Mione würde ihm glauben.

„So, du kannst also mit einer Hand einen perfekten Verband machen?" Hermiones Augen musterten ihn sehr kalt.

„Perfekt is übertrieben"

Er war an einigen Stellen übertrieben eng und an anderen so schlampig, das er eigentlich völlig unnütz war, und Harry dachte mit Groll an den Möchtegern Sanitöter, der dies mit voller Absicht getan hatte. Harry konnte Dracos blödes Grinsen vor sich sehen ohne die Augen zu schließen.

„Harry.." Ihr Tonfall bekam etwas gefährliches. Ron neigte sich unbewusst von ihr weg.

„Was denn? Du hast mir doch diesen Zauber gezeigt..."

„Als hättest du den gelernt"

„Nagut, es war ein Muggel..."

„Das ist ein magischer Verband, Harry!"

Er hörte den wütenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme, lehnte sich zurück und musterte Mione böse. Ron berührte leicht ihren Arm und ihr Blick senkte sich.

Sie hatten diese Diskussionen schon so oft gehabt, Mione führte nicht einmal mehr ihre Argumente auf, was ihr normalerweise die größte Freude bereitete.

Sie gab sich größte Mühe, nicht zu klammern. Doch etwas wie dieser Verband ließ sie immer wieder wütend werden.  
Harry senkte seinerseits verschämt den Blick, schließlich wusste er, was seine beste Freundin so traf.

Er lehnte sich wieder vor und nahm Miones Hand in seine. „Tut mir Leid" sagte er leise, „es war ein Notfall."

„Wozu haben wir den Apparierschutz denn extra auf dich zugeschnitten, damit du immer hinein kannst?" fragte Mione leise, die Augen immer noch traurig niedergeschlagen.

Harry ließ ihre Hand los, griff in seine Tasche und stellte eine Schachtel auf den Tisch. Die beiden sahen sie mit runden Augen an.

„Ein Horkrux weniger" sagte Harry, in einem Tonfall, so entspannt wie ‚Die Post ist da', stand auf und verließ das Hauptquartier, ohne seinen Kaffee aufzutrinken oder noch ein Wort zu sagen.

*

Etwas später war er auf dem Weg zu Malfoys Hütte und dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach. Informationen über mögliche Horkruxe hatte er bereits, es galt nur noch, einen realistischen Fall auszuwählen.

Noch ein Stück von entfernt bemerkte er, dass Malfoy wieder draußen an eine Wand gelehnt saß. Er kam näher und sah nachdenklich auf den silberblonden Schopf, der, weil ohne Stütze, im Schlaf leicht auf und ab nickte.

~  
In der Nacht einige Tage zuvor war er mit quälendem Durst aufgewacht und hatte seinen Kopf auf etwas Warmes gestützt gefunden.  
Im Dunkeln hatte er aufgeblickt und im fahlen Nachtlicht Malfoys Gesicht gesehen, die blonden Strähnen leicht schimmernd. Gesehen, auf wessen Knien sein Kopf ruhte, wo Dracos Hände ihn ohne merklichen Druck hielten.

Verwirrung hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht, doch er bewegte sich nicht ein Stück von ihm weg.

Seine Augenbrauen gekräuselt dachte er nach, bis Malfoys (nicht ganz jugendfreies) Gemurmel bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht geweckt hatten.

_Abgesehen von nicht enden wollenden Beschimpfungen, die ihm immer noch in den Ohren klingelten, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er immer wieder aufgewacht war und Malfoy damit geweckt hatte. _

_  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass die Wunde immer wieder aufgeht, dann hör auf den Kopf hin und her zu drehen, du Idiot!" hörte er Malfoys Stimme im Dunkeln durch seinen Kopf hallen._

Aber immer wen er einschlief verfolgten ihn Träume, an die er sich am nächsten Tag nicht erinnern konnte. Also hatte Malfoy unter den bisher ausdrucksstärksten und kreativsten Flüchen Harrys Kopf gepackt und auf seinem Schoß festgehalten, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Harry spürte den sich spannenden Schnitt, als er den Hals bog, um zu Malfoy hinaufzusehen.  
  
Seine Finger fuhren nun über die Stelle, an der die Wunde gewesen war.

Aber Mione hatte sie entfernt.

Zum Glück hatte sie den Verband an seinem Bein nicht sehen können, dachte er grinsend, bevor er Malfoy trat und ihn lautstark darauf hinwies, dass er sich keinen beschisseneren Platz zum Schlafen hätte aussuchen können.

Kapitel fertig! Nach Monatelangem von-betalererinnen-verwirrt-werden bin ich endlich zufrieden  
Vielen Dank fürs lesen :3

Foundations- ich denke mit diesem Kapi hab ich die Vorarbeit abgeschlossen. Jetzt kann mal etwas Action kommen

R?


End file.
